Return of an old friend
by narutohinata4life
Summary: a story I put together myself and I like it personally and I have another book coming soon to called naruto best girls a little lemony but awsome


** The Return of an Old Friend**

** Chapter 1: A Long Time Away**

Naruto and Jiriya were on there way home when they stopped at a Rain Village Hotel to rest for the night, but they didnt expect to see Saske the man who betrayed them long ago and he had truly grown up. Naruto walked up behind Saske and tapped him on the shoulder and said " Hey Uchiha bithch remember me ?" When Naruto said this Saske turned aruond and saw it was Naruto. " So you finally got the balls to come find me huh" said Saske before Naruto punched him and knocked him through the wall into the streets. " How dare you think i would waste my time for you an ungratful Uchiha!" Naruto yelled at Saske. " So you got stronger than you were when we met at the final valley" Saske said, "So what if i am it doesn't matter when i get done with you, that master Orochimaru won't even be able to wrap his snake head around this." Naruto said. " Stop Naruto you dont need to stoop to his level, just because of the people he hurt will evenge themselves in time" Jiriya said. " Fine but just to let you know this that form you can change into won't save you this time." Naruto said, " you think the nine tailed fox can save you ether by the way how is that weak peice of shit huh" Saske mocked before he was sent flying by a red chakara tail Naruto made. " Don't think we are going to let you win this time if you hadn't been spying on the village but i was taut the chidori myself to by Kakashi." Naruto said, " Naruto you think that two bit fox can end me even with the chidori he can't match up with me!" Saske yelled at him. " You want to settle this now Uchiha ?" Naruto asked, " No but soon will be the end of that pathetic home you call the Village Hidden in the Leaves, because Orochimaru and I are going to attack with the help of Kabuto and Kimimaro" Saske said, " You do know that you just told the 6th hokage that you are going to attack my village?" Naruto asked. " So what the ANBU in that village are a pathetic exuse of ninjas" Saske smirked, " So what my ANBU are actually all of our friends from the chunin exams." Naruto added. Naruto and Jiriya left Saske for the day and would head out in the morning. Saske on the other hand was fleeing to go find Orochimaru and tell him about Naruto knowing their plan. Naruto and Jiriya were in Suna for a visit since it is the only village before theirs." Hello Temari how are you and your brothers doing since i was last here?" "We have been just fine thanks for asking but i would like to know if i could acompony Jiriya and you on the way home?" Temari asked, " Sure I dont see why not i mean the more the merrier right." Naruto happily said, " right so when are yall leaving?" Temari asked, " In the morning why do you ask ?" Naruto asked, " I wanted to take you and only you on a date tonight and let you stay at my house insted of a crappy hotel, how does that sound ?" Temari asked, " that would be just fine with me but you might want to ask Jiriya" Naruto informed, " ok then oh by the way if you are a perfect gentleman you will get a reward" Temari teased, " I like a challenge so what time should i be at your house and what is your adress if you dont mind me asking ?" Naruto asked, " do you see the house on the end of this road ?" Temari asked, " yes the yellow one" Naruto questioned, " yep that is my house be there at 10:00 tonight " Temari told him, " o- wait did you say 10:00 o clock tonight?" Naruto questioned, " why of course i am a night person after all." Temari told him, " ok then by Temari-chan" Naruto told her, " bye bye Naruto-kunn. " Temari said purring to Naruto.

** Chapter 2: The Buiteful Sand Girl and Her Boyfriend**

" Oh man oh man what am i goning to wear i dont have any good clothes to go on a date with, crap Temari is going to be pissed if i show up wearing this, oh i know i'll go to the Suna clothes store and see if they have any outfits date worthy" Naruto thought. Naruto headed to the clothes stor when he saw Gaara and Kankaru walking on the streets. Naruto noticed Gaara was sad about something and he wanted to know what. "Hey guys hows it been going since the last time i saw yall huh " Naruto questioned, " look Naruto Gaara and i are not at our top shape come see us tomorrow eh " Kankaru told Naruto, " ok i was just looking out for a fellow jinjurikin and his brother i got to go im going on a date with Tem- uhh nevermind that last part " Naruto worried that they heard him, " what did you just say Naruto i know you didnt just say you had a date with my **sister** " Gaara looked pissed, " ok ok she invited me on a date at 10 and i said yes " Naruto to said, " if you do anything to my sister tonight i will castrate you and declare war on the Hidden Village of the Leaves, you got that Naruto Uzamaki! " Gaara seemed even more pissed now. Naruto left Gaara and Kankaru after he ensured that he won't try any thing with his fingers crossed of course." So Temari what sup with you since the chunnin exams huh", Naruto asked curiously " well if you must know i went on about three horrible dates with guys here and Gaara has became a little bit more caring since you taught him what love is " Temari said while blushing. The date went as perfect as ever for them and Temari and Naruto left to go home together and you put the rest together.


End file.
